


地主之谊

by Flirtingzz



Category: boxuan, xuanna, 宣娜 - Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtingzz/pseuds/Flirtingzz
Summary: 邮梦员小姐海南之旅





	地主之谊

邮梦员小姐旅游日记

＊

天快热起来之前，吴宣仪带金知妍回了一趟海南。

洋溢的海岛风情，带给成长在这里的吴宣仪无穷无尽的活力。蔚蓝的大海，热带季风气候影响的葱郁风光，金知妍挎着吴宣仪漫步星点阳光散落的树荫下。

提前换上的泳衣不能浪费了，吴宣仪抓着金知妍坐上自行车，抓紧自己的腰，带金知妍在海边享受惬意一下午。

“好漂亮哦……”

吴宣仪戳弄开一只椰子，插上吸管递给她：“喜欢吧？”

“喜欢呀～”金知妍语气飞扬，“吴宣仪！”

“嗯？”

“我——好——喜——欢——你——”

“哎呦哎呦，小点声……”吴宣仪立即一把抱紧金知妍，“那么多人呢。”

“他们听不懂韩语。”金知妍笑的眯眼，“我就是好喜欢你呀！”金知妍看她红通的耳朵，搭上她的肩吻她的脸颊。

“我也是。”吴宣仪捏捏她裸露的腰。

太阳公公下班前不巧发现两人，也略觉害羞，红色被太阳公公晕染天空，吴宣仪牵住金知妍，慢慢踱步回酒店。

“吴宣仪，你觉不觉得少了点什么？”

“什么？”吴宣仪抬头看一眼，金知妍正抬手解掉比基尼的线结，“要我帮你吗？”

“等等……好了。”金知妍找到支撑单薄泳衣的线头，用力一拉，“我是说，我来海南，你没有给我准备礼物吗？”

吴宣仪迅速撇头不看她，太大胆了，虽说没有别人在，直接脱衣服也太让人脸红。吴宣仪咂咂嘴：“你想要什么呀？明天出去逛街好了。”

“没想好，再说吧。”金知妍随口。

吴宣仪摸摸鼻子，假装划手机，身后衣物掉落的声音细碎。该死，肯定是全脱完了。

INSTAGRAM有些迟钝，吴宣仪点了几下都没显示图片，新点赞提示，还未点开就被打断。

“陪我洗澡，身上好不舒服哦……”金知妍从身后贴住她，“快点啦，我买了新的浴球，一起玩。”

“……”

吴宣仪张不了口，女朋友正裸着身体紧紧靠着她的背撒娇，从海边带回的热气缠缠绵绵地过给她：“你……自己泡就是了……”

“什么嘛……新东西当然一起玩了。”金知妍踮了脚，下巴搭上她的肩膀，“好不好嘛？嗯？很香的。”

金知妍是怎么样的小妖精呢？吴宣仪又开始晕眩。她伸手抚在吴宣仪练的不错的腹肌上，没有规律地乱动，她接触的面积越来越广，从腹部往下移，有意无意摩擦过不经阳光的部分。

“好了。”吴宣仪出声制止，“一起去。”

“我宝贝真乖。”金知妍躲在她身后笑得开心，往前探头，吴宣仪还在刷新卡住的页面。

“别玩手机了。”她不等手机拥有者回应，转到她面前，“不看我？”

要了命了。

此刻黄昏的温柔光线透过纱窗正平缓地洒进屋里，金色的、旖旎的、暧昧的、通通铺在金知妍赤裸的身体上。

线条好看的、肌肤洁净的、正在起伏的。

清纯性感，朦胧情欲。

“你这样……”吴宣仪看她一眼，迅速搂住，“不太好。”

“有吗？”金知妍笑起来。

“你不知道。”吴宣仪用力将她抱起，金知妍顺势夹住她的腰，搂紧脖子。

“什么？”她的手指绕上吴宣仪的头发，来回玩弄。

“你会被欺负。”抱着她的笨蛋不再说话，走到浴缸前放她进去。

吴宣仪伸手拧开花洒，也一齐与她共享热水。

“不和我玩一下浴球吗？我想泡……”金知妍伸手捏她的掌心，“说好的……”

“我们先洗一下，马上。”吴宣仪抬高胳膊，顺势要脱下泳衣。还未开启下一步，金知妍就抓住她的手：“我来。”

吴宣仪看着金知妍咬开她的结扣，松开，叼走她的上衣，金知妍半眯着眼，留给吴宣仪极暧昧的眼神，她继续往下，咬住泳裤边缘，用力向外。

啪。

敲断吴宣仪的理智。

“干什么呢金小姐？”

“勾引你啊，还能做什么？”

金知妍抬眼看她，软绵绵的声音沁进吴宣仪全身细胞。

还需要回答吗？

吴宣仪拉起金知妍，直接覆过她的唇，舌尖探入，大有吻到天荒地老的架势。追逐打闹的柔软交缠，吴宣仪改变战略，专心进攻从未被征服过的区域，她抬起舌尖反复划过上方，金知妍被酥麻感击溃，挂在吴宣仪身上，没了力气。

“嗯……”

天知道吴宣仪多喜欢女朋友的轻哼。原本把住腰的手，往下握住了紧俏的臀部，轻重有序地揉捏起来。

金知妍终于推开她，两人唇间的银丝拉长，暖色灯光衬的气氛尤为迷离。

“好厉害哦笨蛋……”金知妍用唇重新摩挲她的下巴，“我好喜欢和你接吻。”话音刚落，双臂顺着腰线下滑，顺手就扯脱吴宣仪的泳裤。

“我要这个礼物。”

她前后滑动，熟悉的黏腻布上指尖。

“不对吧金知妍？”

“我就要这个。”

我才是公主。

金知妍分神看了眼四周，不消半秒思考，就把吴宣仪推到了墙上，冰凉瓷砖和火热背部接触：“嘶……不像话……”

“好不好嘛？”

花洒的水流正升腾雾气，熏得吴宣仪有点热，也熏得吴宣仪头有点昏。

“好……”

真是鬼迷心窍了，但好像，身体的欲望远超过了理智，感官和生理同时刺激了吴宣仪，金知妍略有技巧地行动和她故意溢出的呻吟实在太过色情，她还未在隐秘之处拨动太久，指缝间就粘连不已。

“你也好容易……”金知妍啃咬她的锁骨，“湿……”

“少说话……”

金知妍轮换指尖，在缝隙间浅尝即止：“就不。”

吴宣仪被撩拨得难耐，双腿只想并拢，意图被看穿，金知妍挤入一条大腿。

“你真是……”假意推推身前的人，肩头获得牙印一个。

感觉到被进入了一点。

“你好兴奋哦……”金知妍黏糊地发声，“是喜欢我吗？”

“喂……”

又被深入了一点。

“你真的好爱说话……”

“没有。”

“啊……”

全都进去了。

“我超喜欢上你……”她咬着吴宣仪耳朵，从耳廓到耳垂，舌尖撵弄。

吴宣仪双腿发软，不由抓住她的胳膊：“你别说了……”

“好。”

话没有再说，金知妍转移所有注意力到了手指，她在狭窄的甬道内开启探索，在前后方圆之间漫无目的地巡逻，恰巧是这样极无规律的挑逗，引得很少被如此对待的吴宣仪正成为一滩春水流向金知妍的手掌、手腕、大腿。

“够了……”吴宣仪感到难堪，她发觉自己正主动顺着金知妍指尖摆动。

“才不。”

她更用力起来，密集的快感涌向吴宣仪的下身。

好羞耻啊，在浴室里，在女朋友的手上。

“笨蛋，我想从你后面……”她顺着吴宣仪往下舔，津液留在脖子上，她又回到上方，用力吸吮，“好不好嘛……”

“得寸……进尺……”

“听不懂。”

吴宣仪愿不愿意不是金知妍在乎的事情，她想这么做，就必定要做到。用力在里面顶了几下，她就发觉在腰上的手抓的自己更用力了。

“宣仪……喜欢我这样吗？”指腹轻压壁垒褶皱，“我很喜欢……”

“闭嘴……”

“好嘛……”

仍然是一副软绵撒娇的口吻，手下的动作与却口吻大相径庭。金知妍被内壁温热的手指从里向外迅速撤离，手指摩擦甬道，带下一片湿热，吴宣仪闷哼一记。

“嗯……”

“乖，你转过去，马上就给。”金知妍低头，埋首在吴宣仪挺立的乳尖前，一下一下啄吻。鼻尖呼出的热气打在胸膛，吴宣仪呼吸困难。

“你想要……对不对……”

金知妍是魔法师，手指就是她的魔杖，她蛊惑地念咒，稍微扯动，吴宣仪就背过身去。

“就说你也很想的……”

我就是那个麻瓜吧？吴宣仪恍惚，金知妍朝她施下欲望之咒。被金知妍猛然侵入的强烈摩擦感击中，吴宣仪瞬间呻吟出声。

“啊……”

“乖啊宝贝，我很讲信用的。”

细密的吻落进她的后颈，金知妍学会了吴宣仪所有招数，此刻正如考试般一点一点回答给吴宣仪。

身下的手还在努力，对于抽插的摩擦感，吴宣仪似乎更喜欢她撞击上敏感点。她弓起手指，在粗糙的区域跟着吴宣仪自己的摆动用力起来。

“嗯……”

吴宣仪太克制了，但她又太想释放了。金知妍怎么这么聪明，简简单单就掌握了她的要领。齿间难克制的细碎被吴宣仪转化成身下的紧缩和密液。

不用再想别的了。

“我想要……”

她终于说出口了。

“好啊。”

金知妍用力将吴宣仪贴紧墙面，冰冷瓷砖和金知妍火热的上半身夹得她浑身打颤。

“怎么了？”金知妍握住她的左胸，指尖撵过发硬的红豆，“舒服了么？”

“嗯……”

“回答我。”金知妍咬她一口，“说出来。”

痛感比情潮让人更难以招架，被咬的神经酥麻，一时间，吴宣仪也难分清是性爱带来的愉悦还是痛觉引发的刺激。

“舒……服……”

“你可以更舒服。”

吴宣仪难以自持，呻吟断断续续传了出来。她看不见金知妍的表情，她的面前只有瓷砖，什么都抓不住，金知妍的手掌毫不掩饰对她胸部的喜爱，她收紧放松，从左到右，配合身下手指有力地撞击，吴宣仪的双腿控制不住地颤抖。

“嗯……我……”

“什么？说完整。”

吴宣仪的思绪早已支离破碎，她只能用只字片语呼出内心。

“快……”

“啊……”

不过几下，金知妍的手指就体会到了吴宣仪内壁带来的最极致的咬合，不光如此，还收获了淋在她掌心的淙淙密液。

“笨蛋宝宝。”金知妍又在她身体中动了几下，“你反应好大。”

“你……啊……少说话……”

“怎么了嘛……”金知妍缓慢抽出手指，将吴宣仪掰过，“尽一下地主之谊嘛。”

刚刚才经历了高潮的吴宣仪全身泛红，双腿仍轻微地抖动着，小腹起伏地厉害。

“金知妍……”

“干什么？”

“你等着……”

“好啊。”

吴宣仪终于被金知妍扶着躺进浴缸，赖皮鬼趴在她的胸前不肯挪位。

“你的新浴球呢？”吴宣仪泡入热水，随意问道。

金知妍伸手抽过身后柜子的抽屉，拿出纸袋：“这儿呢。”

金色炫目的浴球在遇水的瞬间立即释放，顺着旋转方向在水上方披上闪耀的幕布，柔和味道萦绕。

“好闻。”吴宣仪点头给予肯定。

金知妍笑的见牙不见眼，她看着浴球，伸手拨弄了两番，转头问吴宣仪：“吴宣仪同学，我香还是浴球香？”

“当然是你了。”吴宣仪捧起一湾水，“好漂亮。”

“你好不专心啊……”金知妍重新滑到她身边，“我香的话……”她故意停顿，“想上我吗？”

她指甲划着吴宣仪的肩膀，假装不注意地拂过锁骨：“想不想嘛……”

吴宣仪瞥她一眼。

“别洗了。”

直接握住她的手腕，带她从水中脱离。

“你这两天不用出去玩了。”吴宣仪给她裹上浴巾擦了擦身体，“在床上就可以。”

“宣仪哥哥对我怎么样……都可以的……”

金知妍此刻正用她湿漉漉的眼睛望着她的宣仪哥哥，拉过她的手指轻轻摇晃：“我就是你的……”

吴宣仪一时语凝。

这个状态一直持续到金知妍在她身下动情出声才停止。

“我喜欢听你的声音。”吴宣仪寻过她充血的乳尖，大口含住。

“我的声音还是呻吟？嗯？”她特意换上黏的发腻的撒娇，“嗯……”

太故意了。

“你最好可以一直这样骚下去。”

“你喜欢就可以。”金知妍拉过她在身上四处游走的手直接贴到了已经被黏腻打湿的穴口，“这里需要你……”

“有多需要？”吴宣仪转移阵地，伸出舌尖，一路舔到花园上方，“不告诉我的话，没有办法满足你哦。”

“吴宣仪……欢迎光临……”

吴宣仪的字典里还有理智这两个字吗？

两根手指长驱直入，毫无阻碍就进去了金知妍最私密的洞穴之中。

“啊……”

浪叫，吴宣仪对此声下定义。

“太骚了。”吴宣仪微微蜷起了手指，与金知妍柔软内壁摩擦。

“哥哥不喜欢吗？”金知妍揽过吴宣仪的脖子，“我会好好表现的……”

“喜欢。”

今天的感觉很不一样，吴宣仪悄悄看向两人热量最聚集的部分，金知妍正上下摆动，吞吐着自己的手指，并非是她用手指取悦躺在床上的金小姐。每一次吞吐都带出丰沛的汁液，金知妍身体发烫，腰肢柔软，就像是海里的小妖精，正躺在床上散发无穷吸引力。

“哥哥……”她又喊道，“我要……起来……”

“怎么？”

“我要自己动。”

海里的妖精现在就坐在吴宣仪大腿上，搂紧了她的脖子，故意晃动她的乳尖，送到吴宣仪唇边：“好痛哦……宣仪亲亲才会好……”

她是真的妖精吧？吴宣仪被迷的七荤八素。

主动权交换后的金知妍，不负所言。她前后不断摆动，吴宣仪感受到她疯狂燃烧的内壁正紧紧包裹着她的手指，她觉得她的手指，与金知妍的内壁太吻合，好似天生就应当在此安营扎寨。

“啊……嗯……宣仪……”

“嗯？”

“我……好舒服……”

“嗯。”

“吴……宣仪……我要……一直和你做……”

“我也是。”

她才是真正欲求不满的那一个，她的身体不知疲倦，永远都鲜活，多汁。

“我……要到了……”金知妍有些无力，动作减缓，声音软糯，“呜……我要……我喜欢……被你占有……”

“嗯。”

这轮战役中并没有太过消耗体力的吴宣仪，终于迎来了她的这一棒。

她听着金知妍刚刚下达的指令，指尖在她的内壁大力冲撞，左手架住她的臀部牢牢固定，不给她一丝离开情欲漩涡的机会。

“好爽……呜……”

吴宣仪越发卖力，仰起头，找寻金知妍的嘴唇，滚烫的唇瓣贴合，本就气喘的金知妍快要晕眩。

“嗯啊……真的……”

“啊……”

因为吴宣仪这几下又准又用力的刺激，高潮来的太快，金知妍觉得自己还没做够，领土还未被探拓完整就失去了意识。

真的……好喜欢和笨蛋做爱啊……

好喜欢她，所以在她面前不需要矜持，要让她知道，对于我，金知妍来说，你是多有吸引力。

“诶……好点吗……”

金知妍咬着她的肩头不放，一到高潮就咬人的习惯改不了。她现在就像个树懒紧紧挂在吴大树上，赤身裸体，喘气不均。

“好舒服……”

“辛苦金小姐。”吴宣仪拂过她的背，替她顺气，汗顺着背脊流下，聚集在了尾骨处。

她向里用力按了下尾骨。

“嗯……干吗……”

“我们再来一次吧？”

_


End file.
